Mew Mew Sluts!
by Chibi Vampire Alexa
Summary: My name is Momomiya Ichigo, 13 years old. Im not just an ordinary girl. One day a man, named Shirogane Ryou came to me. He asked me if I wanted to work for him, for a lot of money. I'd agreed. Well, here I am, together with 4 other girls, being hot sluts!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello Peoples 3

Zakuro: You're acting weird...

Me: Yeah I know.

Pudding: What's on your mind, na no da?

Me: Stupid kids at school call me a bitch for no reason, and they are really mean to me! T^T

Ichigo: Awww! Poor you! But that means…

Me: Oh yes!

Ichigo: Oh no!

Me: I'm going to write a lemon!

Ichigo: TT^TT

Minto: So… which kind of lemon are you going to write…?

Ichigo: MINTO!

Me: Good that you ask! It's going to be a bisexual lemon, There is much yuri in it, but… Straight things too!

Lettuce: How do you mean, Alexandra-chama?

Me: Just call me Alexa!

Lettuce: H-hai…

Me: Well… You guys are going to be whores, sluts! Even Pudding-chama!

Pudding: What the heck na no da?

Zakuro: I like it.

Ichigo: Nani?

Minto: O-onee-sama?

Me: The mew mews are going to fuck each other too! And all the boys, are perverts, who are raping you guys, or pay you for sex, and even Moe and Miwa are in it, and even Minto's family, Lettuce' family, Ichigo's family, Pudding's family, and Zakuro's staff. And the chimera anima's!

Zakuro: Good stuff.

Lettuce: Zakuro-san…

Pudding: My sibilings na no da?

Me: Yep! Now I'm going to start the story, and: _**FLAMES ARE UNALLOWED!**_

Zakuro: Chibi Vampire Alexa doesn't own TMMP in any way. Just enjoy us being raped, fucked, and all the good stuff.

(( Summary ))

_**My name is Momomiya Ichigo, I'm 13 years old. I'm not just an ordinary girl. One day a man, named Shirogane Ryou came to me. He asked me if I wanted to work for him, for a lot of money. I'd agreed. Well, here I am, together with 4 other girls, being hot sluts!**_

(( Normal P.O.V., at Horny Honkers.))

**( A/N: I changed it from a café to a club, Called Horny Honkers, like a strip- / sex-club. And I don't use 'Minto' this time, but 'Mint', so I might make mistakes. )**

Zakuro walked into the club. "Hey Ichigo. Any costumers yet?"

Ichigo shook her head. "Nope. But it's our first time here, ne?"

Zakuro nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Where is Mint?"

Ichigo pointed to the back. "She's changing."

Zakuro walked to the back. "Hey Mint."

Mint turned around. "Z-Zakuro-sama!"

Zakuro smirked. "That's me!"

Mint blushed deep scarlet and quickly put on a t-shirt. "What are you doing here?"

Zakuro whispered in a seductive voice, "I prefer you without a t-shirt… and without a bra…" Mint started to blush more and more.

"B-but Zakuro-sama…" Zakuro placed her finger on Mint's lips.

"Don't talk… we don't have costumers, so we can exercise a little, ne?" She locked the door. "You're a real slut, Mint… See what you're wearing… transparent panties… a transparent shirt… You really turn me on, ya know." Zakuro placed a finger on Mint's clitoris.

"Zakuro-sama… I don't want this… I'm not lesbian…" Zakuro started to rub.

Mint moaned.

Zakuro smirked. "You see? You like it, don't you… you naughty slut… I'm not lesbian either… I'm straight, but you really turn me on, I just want to feel you… and if you don't like that… I'll rape you…"

Mint started to blush when she was thinking about that idea… It was one of her fantasies to be raped, or having sex with a girl…

Zakuro's hand slipped into Mint's panties.

"Zakuro-sama! Stop!"

Zakuro said, "Or I'll hand-cuff you… Or you'll be my slave…"

Mint looked down. "Then I'll be your slave…"

Zakuro smirked. "Good slave. Lay down on the bed…"

Mint nodded. She walked slowly to the bed and she lay down. Zakuro sat down on Mint. Mint felt that Zakuro was already wet… Zakuro pulled of Mint's, and her own shirt. 'Wow… Zakuro-sama has big breasts!' Zakuro tugged on her own bra. Mint never saw that HUGE breasts before. "Mint… Lick them… Then you'll get your reward too…" That, was making Mint excited. She started to suck on her nipples, until they were hard. Zakuro moaned. Like, automatically, Mint slipped her hand into Zakuro's panties. This made Zakuro moan even harder. Mint inserted 3 fingers, pumping in real fast. Mint removed her fingers and started to lick Zakuro's private area, slowly. "MINT! DON'T! D-DON'T TORTURE M-ME LIKE T-THAT!" Mint smirked and…

Zakuro: Cliffie!

Me: I'm tired… yawn…

Ichigo: Go to sleep.

Me: Sure thing…

Zakuro: Review!


	2. Please Read!

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**My name is Kristy, better known as Sweet Lolita Kisses.**_

_**Alexandra Gemmerson died a couple of months ago, and I wasn't ready to tell you all; So she obviously can't update anymore.**_

_**Soon, I'll be removing all her stories, as a request of her father.**_

_**If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.**_

_**Alexandra was my best friend, I was there when she died.**_

_**The last thing she asked me was to tell her readers that she loved them, and if I wanted to tell you when I was ready to tell that she died.**_

_**Greetings,**_

_**Sweet Lolita Kisses A.K.A. Kristy.**_


End file.
